Horror Stories
by Park Chan Mi
Summary: Jangan tutup telingamu sebab roh roh penasaran terus memanggilmu \CHAP 2 UPDATE NOW/
1. Gelang Kutukan & Bangkitnya Arwah

HELLLOOOO EPERIBADEH

Chan Mi hereeeee bawa epep horror ga suspense ga romance horror doang ya udah silahkan dinikmati sebelum 'dingin'

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 1:Misteri Gelang Kutukan

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan semester Luhan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya sambil mengayun ayunkan tasnya tiba tiba...

BRAKKK

tas Luhan mengenai seorang nenek tua

Cringggg

Luhan melihat sesuatu jatuh dari pergelangan tangan nenek tua tersebut.

"Wahhhh gelang yang indah seandainya itu milikku" ujar Luhan pelan tetapi Nenek itu dapat mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Kalau kamu menginginkan gelang itu ambillah... Tetapi jangan dipakai jika kamu TIDUR" nenek itu menekankan kalimat 'Tidur'.

SKIP TIME

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah Luhan belajar, ia masuk ke kamarnya karena ingin istirahat

"Hmmm... Indahnya! Aku pakai ah.."

Cling

Gelang itu tampak bercahaya saat terkena pancaran lampu membuat Luhan tersenyum senang ia terus memakai gelang itu hingga tertidur.

Dalam mimpi Luhan melihat sesosok (?) yeoja yang menangis

merasa penasaran akhirnya Luhan berjalan mendekatinya perlahan isakkan yeoja itu menghilang

"Luhannnn..."

"AH!"

Luhan terbangun ia melihat sekelilingnya ternyata hanya mimpi tiba tiba

GRAB

Rambut Luhan ditarik ke atas

"Akkkhhh" Luhan mengerang kesakitan sebuah tangan memegang leher Luhan membuatnya menoleh melihat wajah mengerikan dengan rongga mata yang kosong dan mengeluarkan darah juga wajah yang hancur

"Luhan.."

"A-Argghhh lepaskan" Cengkraman yeoja itu terlepas tetapi dengan cepat yeoja itu menarik tangan Luhan

"Kemari Luhan..." yeoja itu mencekik Luhan membuat nya tak dapat berkata apapun

"Argghh" Luhan mengerang kesakitan Lehernya mulai berdarah samar samar ia mendengar suara yeoja itu

"Akulah pemilik gelang itu,ikutlah denganku" yeoja itu memperkuat cengkramannya pada leher Luhan dengan susah payah Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya

"Le.. Arggghhh..."

"Terlambat" Luhan sudah pasrah tiba tiba ia mengingat kata kata nenek tua tadi

'Jangan dipakai jika kamu TIDUR' dan detik berikutnya Luhan menghembuskan nafas yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Ting Tong Ting Tong #backsound gagal#

"Semua murid harap berkumpul diaula"

semua murid EHS bertanya tanya ada apa mereka dikumpulkan di aula? Kepsek Lee naik ke atas panggung (?) #apa sih namanya Chan Mi ga tau yang jelas bisa bayangin kan?#

"Ehmm... Baiklah anak anak bapak mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk memberitahu satu hal..." menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Berita Duka Xiao Luhan kelas XI-A meninggal dunia karena sesak nafas" Ujar semua anak shock terutama Baekhyun sahabat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan dipakai saat kamu tidur

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 2:Bangkitnya Arwah

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Blonde gimana kabarnya? Hahaha... Sekarang jaman rambut lurus lho" ujar Hyorin

"Si Chubby pipinya... Mau nangis" Ujar Krystal ikut ikutan mengejek Baekhyun sedangkan yang diejek hanya bisa menahan air matanya.

"A-apa salahku pada kalian?" ujar Baekhyun sedih yang dibalas tatapan sinis dari Krystal

"Hahaha, Mian ne? Habis aku benci namja berambut ikal! Dia merebut appaku! Bukan salahmu sih"

SKIP TIME

'Aku tak mengerti kenapa banyak yang membenci padaku, padahal aku bukan anak nakal atau menyebalkan... aku juga tidak suka berulah' batin Baekhyun

Sampai dirumah Baekhyun selalu membaca sebuah buku, bukan pelajaran melainkan sejenis sihir, Baekhyun memang tinggal sendiri dirumahnya.. Orang tuanya? bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau siapa orang tuanya.

saat malam

Baekhyun duduk ditengah tengah lingkaran lilin membaca sebuah mantra. Setelah selesai Baekhyun pun tidur.

Keesokan harinya

"Hahaha... Ayo Keriting,pipi tembem bisa lari ga? pelajaran olah ragamu selalu payah cepat dong larinya" ujar Krystal mengejek Baekhyun

"Krystal konsentrasi jangan sampai kamu menurun gara gara becanda begitu" ujar guru olahraga mereka

"Oke Mr" ujar Krystal lalu kembali olahraga

'Krystal.. adalah orang yang palinh aku benci, tapi dia punya segalanya... Cantik,Pintar,Olah raga bagus... Kenapa?'

batin Baekhyun

'Sedang Kai adalah orang yang aku sukai sejak dulu banyak yeoja yang mengejar dia dan sepertinya ia menyukai Krystal' lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Kai sampai Krystal datang

"Hey Kai,Baekhyun namsir kamu deh kayaknya tuh dia liatin kamu terus" ujar Krystal merangkul pundak Kai santai "Krys, jangan begitu dong" ujar Kai pada Krystal sedikit risih karena perkataan Krystal sedangkan Baekhyun dia langsung pergi sambil menangis 'Hiks kenapa Krystal selali bersama Kai? hiks' batin Baekhyun miris, sesampainya Baekhyun disebuah tempat semacam toko buku hanya saja posisinya di tempat yang sangat sepi, Baekhyun membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam membuat sang penjaga toko yang melihat Baekhyun cukup terkejut

"Eh Baekhyun bukankah ini jam pelajaran kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Chan Mi -si penjaga toko- #author narsis# "Aku sedang tak ingin basa basi noona aku mau beli buku ini" ujar Baekhyun menaruh sebuah buku yang tadi diambilnya di meja kasir "Ta-tapi Baek, Masih banyak buku yang harus kau pelajari sebelum buku ini, Buku ini sangat berbahaya Baek" Ujar Chan Mi tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chan Mi "Aku tidak peduli noona aku ingin beli buku ini" ujar Baekhyun sedikit membentak akhirnya Chan Mi pun mengalah.

Saat Malam

Baekhyun berada di tepi pantai ia memakai jubah berwarna hitam #kayak yang di MAMA# ia membawa pisau lipat miliknya kemudian berjalan menuju laut

"Wahai arwah kupanggil dirimu, penuhilah ragaku" ujar Baekhyun 3 kali sembari menggoreskan jari telunjuknya ke pisau lipat yang ia bawa sehingga mengalirlah darah segar dari jari telunjuk Baekhyun.

Besoknya di EHS

Baekhyun melihat Kai dari kejauhan kemudian tersen- ah ani tapi menyeringai kemudian membatin 'Ahh Kai, Kim Jong In namja yang kusukai dari dahulu andaikan kau menyukaiku' batin Baekhyun tak lama Kai memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju Baekhyun "Ahh... Baekhyun ah mau kah kau makan siang bersamaku nanti?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukkan oleh Baekhyun 'wahh mantra itu ampuh sekali kekeke' batin Baekhyun sedangkan Krystal ia menatap jengkel kearah KaiBaek "Hey Kai, Kim Jong In hey bukankah kau selalu mengatakan pada teman temanmu kalau kau menyukai ku? hey Kai Kai" tapi Kai tak mengindahkan kata kata Krystal malah berlalu begitu saja.

'Andai rambut Krystal rontok semua pasti menyenangkan hahaha' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati dan benar saja perlahan lahan rambut Krystal menjadi rontok semua "Ra-rambutku? eotthokae? Eomma Huweeee hiks hiks" Krystal menangis sedangkan murid murid EHS yang lain menatapnya jijik bahkan ada yang sampai bisik bisik, Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan lalu pergi dari koridor sekolah tempat kejadian itu.

SKIP TIME

Baekhyun tidur waktu sudah pukul 21.35.

BAEKHYUN DREAM'S

Seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang retak retak berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun membuat namja itu ketakutan

"INGAT BAEKHYUN SIHIR KEJAHATAN YANG KAU PAKAI AKAN KEMBALI 3X LIPAT PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI"

Back to Baek apartment

"ANDWAE ANDWAE JEBBALLL ANDWAEEE!" Baekhyun mengigau hingga terbangun sambil menangis nangis.

Dan semuanya pun kembali menjadi normal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan percaya pada Sihir karena itu akan menyesatkanmu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

nah Chan Mi mau jelasin kalo setiap chap itu beda cerita mungkin akan sedikit Chan Mi hubungin tapi... yah begitu deh nih sekali post 2 chap maaf kalo ga panjang Mind to RNR?


	2. Perjanjian Setan

HAI HAIIII

Chan Mi heree bawa chap 2 rupanya banyak yang terkecoh ya? hehehehe emang Chan Mi tulis 'End' tapi kan masih in progress belum complete hehehe ya udah silahkan dinikmati mumpung masih 'hangat'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 3: Perjanjian Setan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hufffttt lagi lagi ada yang dibunuh dengan sadis... seperti biasa, dimangsa makhluk itu. Sebenarnya dari mana ya?" Ujar Sehun pada Tao.

"Kalau seperti ini terus kita bagaimana? Apa diam saja nunggu giliran?" balas Tao tak lama pintu rumah Tao terbuka

"Eh Tao sayang sudah pulang? Wah Sehunnie juga main ya, ayo masuk tadi Mama bikin kue" ujar , Tao dan Sehun pun langsung memasuki kediaman Keluarga Huang.

"Mama ambilkan kue ya" ujar tiba tiba Tao langsung berkata pada ibunya "Ma,Sudah dengar belum? tetangga jauh kita tewas lagi" ujar Tao pada yang berjalan menuju dapur "Kematian seseorang sudah diatur,Semua pasti akan mati... jadi kenapa?!" ujar pada Tao "Iya sih tapi bisa nggak ya terror itu diatasi?" gumam Tao pelan kemudian menyalakan TV dan disambut oleh berita tentang teror itu "Wah ini beritanya,Hun kerasih dikit volumenya" suruh Tao yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Sehun tak lama datang membawa cookies yang ia buat "Anak anak TV-nya dimatiin dulu kue buatan mama udah siap nih!" ujar yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Sehun dan Tao "Wah ahjumma hebat ya? kuenya enak sekali" ujar Sehun seambil mengunyah Cookies buatan "Sehun sering sering main kesini nanti ahjumma ajari"

SKIP TIME

"Gamsahamnida Ahjumma,Tao aku pulang dulu ya" ujar Sehun lalu buru buru pulang "Waduh aku lupa kalau sudah janji sama Harabeoji" Sehun berjalan cepat sampai tiba disebuah rumah

"Harabeoji,Mian lama Sehun lupa jadi baru datang" ujar Sehun masuk nampak nya Harabeoji Sooman nampak terkejut "Ah Sehunna, Tidak apa apa kau terlambat oh ya tadi Harabeoji sudah terawang (?) pelakunya makhluk dunia lain... Dia besar buas dan lapar..." ujar Sooman Harabeoji "Ini bawalah selalu kalung ini jika bertemu makhluk itu lemparkan pada tubuhnya... Maka dia akan kembali kewujud aslinya" ujar Sooman harabeoji menyodorkan sebuah Kalung pada Sehun yang langsung diterima oleh Sehun "Wujud aslinya? Maksud Harabeoji?" tanya Sehun terus memandang kaling itu "Iya,dia adalah manusia yang jiwanya sudah dikuasai makhluk itu! Harabeoji istirahat dulu ne" ujar Sooman Harabeoji lalu masuk ke kamarnya kemudian Sehun langsung menuju rumah Tao untuk memberitahu tentang makhluk itu dan kalung dari Harabeoji

Huang House

'Kok pintu rumah terbuka malam malam begini?' Batin Sehun ia pun masuk kedalam dan mencium bau busuk 'hh.?! Makhluk itu? Tao mian aku terlambat' batin Sehun dengan cepat Sehun menyelinap kedalam dan menuju kamar Tao

"TAO TAO KAU TIDAK APA APA TAO!" saat melihat Tao terbangun karena suaranya Sehun bernafas lega "Kenapa sih Hun malem malem udah bertamu teriak teriak pula hhhhhh..." ujar Tao kesal sedang Sehun hanya nyengir "hhehe maaf Tao" sedangkan sang empu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Yasudah,ini udah malem mendingan kamu nginep aja Hun" ujar Tao yang langsung dianggukki oleh Sehun.

beberapa jam kemudian

Sehun terbangun mendengar suara berisik dan saat ia membuka mata Tao tidak berada disebelahnya dan Monster itu ada dihadapannya 'oh tidak aku telat maafkan aku Tao' batin Sehun kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Monster itu saat ingin melempar kalungnya Sehun kalah cepat dan...

CRASSSSHHHH

Bagian perut Sehun terluka cukup parah tetapi ia tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini dengan cepat Sehun melempar gelang miliknya dan perlahan tubuh monster itu menjadi kecil menjadi manusia dan Sehun sangat mengenal siapa dia... ya kalian benar itu Tao... Sahabatnya

"Ta-Tao a-aku tak menyangka itu kau Tao" ujar Sehun sedikit terbata dan tak lama masuk

"TAO TAO KAU TIDAK APA APA TAO?" ujr langsung menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya "Mama apa yang terjadi?" ujar Tao pada sang ibu yang mulai menangis

"Hikss... Maafkan Mama Tao dulu saat kamu meninggal mama ga rela dan akhirnya membuat perjanjian dengan setan maafkan Mama Tao,Maafkan Mama hiks hiks" ujar ,Tao pun mulai menangis begitu juga Sehun di detik detik terakhirnya ia sempat meneteskan air mata sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

beberapa hari kemudian... Tao bunuh diri karena depresi telah membunuh sahabatnya sendiri dan masuk penjara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

maaf banget Chan Mi malah apdet Horror stories duluan dan maaf kalo ga bisa bales review kalian Jeoseonghamnida #bow

120(?) derajat dan maaaaaffff chap ini 1 cerita doang

Big Thanks To:

YDwi | mcpshawol0 | NutriSari | RZHH 261220

Review Juseyooooo


End file.
